Le cahier de cours d'Hayato
by Loupiote54
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien gribouiller en classe? Voici la réponse en exclusivité. 8059


Juste un petit truc écrit un soir après m'être posé cette question "Qu'écris Hayato en cours?". Et il y a du 8059 puisque de toute évidence, je suis incapable d'écrire sur KHR sans au moins en sous-entendre.

**Disclamer: **Akira Amano possède Hetalia et moi que dalle. La vie est injuste.

* * *

**Le cahier de cours d'Hayato**

A acheter:

-Papier toilette

-Lait

-Sashimis

-Sauce soja

-Un paquet de lessive

-Huile essentielle de lavande

-Clopes

* * *

**Théorème: **Le prof Nezu, si on rajoute -mi à la fin de son nom, ça signifie «rat».

* * *

Penser à piquer du Poison Cooking à Bianchi pour en filer à l'autre crétin de sportif.

Rajouté plus tard:

En fait non. Il peut servir...comme bouclier humain.

* * *

Est-ce que le Jyudaime m'en voudra beaucoup si je fais sauter cette école pourrie? Lui, peut-être que non mais je n'ai pas envie d'affronter Hibari.

* * *

Si je sors de chez moi à six heures, que je coupe par le parc en escaladant le mur du fond, je peux être sur le trajet de Yamamoto et ainsi, ne pas arriver chez le Jyudaime après lui.

Suit un plan de Naminori avec le trajet en rouge.

* * *

Les gens sont trop cons.

* * *

Mon voisin de droite est en train de se curer la narine droite. Mon voisin de gauche semble sur le point de s'endormir. Le Jyudaime regarde le prof d'un air perdu. Kyoko et Hana bossent. Yamamoto dort. Et moi, je me fais tellement chier que j'écris ce que font les autres qui se font tout autant chier. Même le prof.

* * *

Mon kiffe dans la vie,

c'est d'exploser mes ennemies,

les buter, les massacrer,

et surtout les faire cramer.

A Naminori avec Jyudaime,

j'en ai plein à griller,

Vive le Jyudaime!

* * *

Hibari est à la fenêtre (je précise qu'on est au troisième étage). Il regarde le Jyudaime d'un air bizarre. Je dois faire quelque chose, je suis son bras droit. Allez, j'y vais!

Quelques minutes plus tard:

Hibari a sorti ses tonfas. J'ai vu la mort de près mais le Boss m'a sauvé. C'est le plus fort du monde, il a convaincu le préfet de ne pas me tuer. Par contre, il est toujours à la fenêtre. Ce mec est flippant.

* * *

Je ne parle pas aux cons, j'ai trop peur de leur apprendre quelque chose. Et comme 99% des gens sont cons, je ne parle pas beaucoup. CQFD

* * *

_Mais non, tu es juste trop timide!_

Yamabruti, qui t'a permis d'écrire dans mon cahier? Refais-le et je vais t'enfoncer ta batte de base-ball bien profond!

_Désolé._

Tu l'as refais!

**Cette histoire de batte me semble avoir une symbolique phallique.**

Reborn-san, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi!

**Si justement.**

* * *

**Théorème de Pythagore: **La Grèce est un pays pourri, j'ai passé des vacances à Athène une fois et c'était horrible.

**Théorème de je sais plus qui et je m'en fous: **L'avortement devrait être obligatoire.

**Théorème Spécial Gokudera: **Une bonne dose de dynamite règle la plupart des problèmes.

* * *

«Mets la main sur mon cœur

Et vois comme il se trouble au nom de son vainqueur

Comme il le reconnaît»

Le Cid, acte I, scène 3

* * *

J'ai essayé d'expliquer les mathématiques au Jyudaime. Je ne comprend pas comment il peut rester imperméable à la subtilité des équations du second degré et à la subtile beauté de la trigonométrie. Suis-je le seul à comprendre la magnificence d'une démonstration particulièrement fine, la délicate joliesse d'un théorème antique? Pourquoi personne ici ne comprend le bonheur de résoudre un problème particulièrement ardu, la douceur du calcul mental, le génie des vecteurs? Pourquoi suis-je le seul dans ce lycée à honorer cette matière, ou plutôt ces matières car ses facettes sont multiples, comme elle le mérite?

_Alors le vainqueur de ton cœur était les mathématiques?_

Tu es vraiment trop con. Et puis d'abord, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas écrire dans mon cahier!

_J'avais oublié._

* * *

I-pin a trouvé amusant de mettre du vernis à ongle à Yamabruti qui s'est laissé faire. Elle en a choisi un qui brille dans le noir. Comme il y a un orage dehors, on mange à l'intérieur et il joue à jour/nuit avec l'interrupteur. Je suis démoralisé.

Un peu plus tard:

Jyudaime lui a poliment fait comprendre qu'il était chiant. Je l'adore!

* * *

10 raisons pour lesquels je ne peux pas être amoureux de Yamamoto:

-Je suis un homme et lui aussi, je ne suis pas gay.

-Voir sa tronche me donne envie de lui mettre mon point dans la figure.

-Il est fan de base-ball, ce sport pourri.

-Il est idiot. Pour preuve, il suffit de considérer le temps qu'il a mit à comprendre que la Mafia n'était pas un jeu.

-Il est physiologiquement incapable de se servir d'un peigne, résultat sa tignasse est toujours en bataille.

-Il se bat au sabre. Sérieux, ça existe encore au XXIème siècle alors qu'il y a tellement d'armes modernes et efficaces comme, au hasard, la dynamite.

-Son père tient un restaurant de sushis, le mien est un riche allié des Vongola. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde.

-Il est vraiment trop con.

-Il colle toujours le Jyudaime et ne lui manifeste aucun respect. On ne traite pas un parrain mafieux comme son pote!

-Il ne veut pas achever ses ennemis. Ce mec vit au pays des Bisounours.

**Pourquoi-te sens tu obligé d'écrire les raisons?**

Penser à planquer ce cahier et à piéger la cachette.

* * *

On me dit que je fume trop. Mais c'est soit ça, soit je fais exploser la ville.

* * *

Hier, il y a eu une fête pour l'anniversaire du Jyudaime. Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Essayons de reconstituer les événements. Je suis arrivé. Tout le monde était déjà là. Le parrain a ouvert ses cadeaux puis Reborn a amené du saké. Au bout de deux coupes, j'étais déjà bourré. Je me souviens avoir dansé au début et but pas mal puis le trou noir.

_Alors, tu as fait une déclaration d'amour à un lampadaire, tu as voulu aider le Jyudaime qui était acculé dans un coin par Hibari sauf qu'apparemment tu en voyais plusieurs et tu ne savais pas lequel était le bon, résultat tu as fini dans le mur. Je t'ai aidé à te relever, tu m'as roulé une pelle puis tu t'es endormi._

Pourquoi tu écris dans mon cahier pour me raconter ça? Et...Quoi? Je t'ai roulé une pelle, moi? Plus jamais je ne touche une goutte d'alcool.

_Il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement._

Toi tu veux parler sérieusement? La fin du monde arrive? Et...J'y crois pas, il s'est barré pendant que j'écrivais!

* * *

Je n'ai plus de cigarettes. VDM.

Je sors avec Yamamoto. Re-VDM.

Je suis content. Méga VDM.

Je suis heureux pour vous. Félicitation.

Non Jyudaime pas vous aussi!

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura au moins arraché un sourire. En fait, j'ai parlé des clopes parce que tout le monde les signale dans les fics sur Gokudera mais en 86 épisodes de l'anime, je ne l'ai jamais vu fumer. Est-ce qu'il n'a pas encore commencé ou la cigarette a été censuré dans l'anime?

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
